Supercritical fluid extraction (SFE) is a process of separating one component in a solid or semisolid matrix from other components in the matrix using supercritical fluids as the extracting solvent. SFE extraction can be performed by passing an extracting solvent, such as compressed CO2, through an extraction vessel filled with a packed matrix. However, channeling of the extracting solvent can occur as it passes through the packed matrix. In particular, the extracting solvent can choose the path of least resistance through the packed matrix, thereby channeling into particular regions of the packed matrix. Channeling of the extracting solvent prevents substantially even flow distribution of the extracting solvent through the packed matrix, which reduces yield of the extract.